


Just Call Me Angel

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Compliant to a point, Heats/Mating Cycles, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Plot Twist, Requited Love, The Cage, Unrequited Love, alpha!michael, omega!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer is Michael’s Angel of the Morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for dr-dean‘s ABO Birthday Challenge! I got the prompt “Angel of the Morning” by Juice Newton. Lois, I hope you enjoy it! Happy Birthday!

_ There'll be no strings to bind your hands _

_ Not when my love can bind your heart _

Michael sighed as he rolled over and observed his brother getting prepared to herald the morning. Dusty rose pink wings were expanded to their fullest, and Lucifer was painstakingly pinning the white fabric he loved to wear together, to keep his dignity intact. He smiled as his eyes followed over the curve of his thigh as he turned to the side to pin the fabric draping from his left shoulder to his right hip together. 

“Good morning, my Morning Star,” he purred. 

Lucifer turned and smiled, bright blue eyes large and warm as he straightened. Everything was perfect on his brother, his fabric loose enough to provide comfort yet tight enough to prevent indecency, and he looked like a young God. 

“Good morning, General,” Lucifer hummed, walking over and sitting down next to his brother. “How are you?” 

“Better,” Michael said, leaning up and kissing Lucifer sweetly. “You?” 

“Fantastic.” The Omega smiled at the Alpha who had claimed him as his. 

_ And there's no reason to take a stand _

_ For it was I who chose to start _

Michael smiled, spying the mark on Lucifer’s neck from the night they mated, where he had bitten as he thrusted up into Lucifer’s body.  He remembered making it, hearing Lucifer whimper and moan as he bit down, teeth sinking into flesh hard enough to draw coppery tasting blood. Lucifer had buried his head into Michael’s shoulder, whining and rolling his hips down on his brother’s length. 

“You umm. . . You might want to adjust your cloth,” Michael suggested, pointing to the mark. 

Lucifer turned and smiled, adjusting the fabric so it was covered. “Better?” 

“Much. Not everyone needs to know what we get up to,” Michael teased. 

Lucifer laughed and kissed Michael again. 

_ I see no need to take me home _

_ I'm old enough to face the dawn _

“How much time do we have?” Michael asked with a smile. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Not much, Mikey. Dawn’s about to start. I’ve dawdled enough.” 

Michael sighed. He sat up, barely covering his nude body with the single sheet they slept with and cupped his brother’s face. “You’ll be fine?” 

“Been heralding the dawn for half a millennia, brother Alpha,” Lucifer chuckled. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” 

“Be careful,” Michael whispered. 

Lucifer turned his face to the side and kissed Michael’s palm. “Of course.”  

_ Just call me Angel of the Morning _

_ Angel, just touch my cheek _

_ Before you leave me, oh Baby _

_ Just call me Angel of the Morning _

_ Angel, then slowly turn away _

_ Frome me _

Michael reluctantly withdrew his hand from Lucifer’s strong jaw but his younger brother wasn’t finished. The Morning Star leaned in and cupped Michael’s face in both of his hands, drawing them into a sweet kiss that signified their love for each other, and Michael melted into his brother’s possessive hold. 

He may command all the armies of Heaven; he may be the firstborn in Heaven; he might be known as the Prince of Heaven; but his brother, Lucifer, the Morning Star, God’s favorite son, a general in his own right and the Artist of the Skies- that’s whom he would bow down for, for whom he’d move mountains for. 

His Omega. His  _ mate.  _

Only Lucifer got the privilege of taking him apart and putting him back together, which he was able to do perfectly. 

“I love you,” Lucifer whispered, rubbing circles into Michael’s high cheekbones. 

“And I love you,” Michael whispered back, giving another quick kiss. “Now go, little sun.” 

Lucifer beamed and withdrew from his brother’s embrace. Giving a sunny wave, he walked towards the edge of the cavern and jumped off. Michael smiled as six dusty rose pink wings caught him and carried him to where he needed to be. 

Michael sighed and slowly got up, disregarding his nudity as he tidied up his sanctuary- no,  _ their  _ sanctuary- and thought. 

Every night, Lucifer would fly in and join his brother in a passionate embrace, the two of them grappling at robes and mashing teeth together in an eagerness to be reunited, to be together, to be loved by the other. Lucifer would always jokingly protest about being the more submissive of the two, but the two of them knew that it was an act, that Lucifer would gladly get on his knees for his mate, that he would beg for his mate’s knot before the night was over. 

Michael knew every nook and cranny of Lucifer’s body almost better than the Heavenly Father, having spent many nights trailing eyes, fingers, lips over smooth skin, learning what made him moan, gasp, giggle, smile, protest, beg. He’s spent an entire night doing nothing but feeling the interior of his brother’s slick hole by only using his fingers, driving his little Omega insane, making him wait and wait and  _ wait  _ for release before taking pity on rose kissed skin that was dewy with exertion and finally letting him have release. 

The Morning Star comes with the dawn; and cums with Michael’s name on his lips. 

Every night, Lucifer comes to warm his bed. 

And every morning, he leaves. 

Lucifer leaves with promises to be careful, that he’ll be fine. That he loves his Alpha and he’ll see him tonight. He gives Michael a sweet, warm kiss to last him through the day and a sunny smile that reminds the Prince of Heaven why he calls him his little sun before jumping off the cliff’s ledge and flying out to paint the skies with shades of pinks and lavenders. 

_ Maybe the sun's light will be dim _

_ So it wouldn't matter anyhow _

Michael spent the day inspecting the armies of Heaven and baby sitting little Castiel while Gabriel went to go deliver a message. He watched the skies, watched them turn from soft pastels to pale blue, and when he flew back to their sanctuary, the skies were being painted in deep purples, flares of orange, and red. Michael had to smile as he leaned against the frame and watched his brother glide across the sky gleefully. 

When night began to truly fall, Lucifer flew gracefully into the cave’s mouth, and Michael barely had enough time to appreciate how beautiful his Omega was before Lucifer’s mouth was on his, tugging on his robe with eager fingers. Michael smiled and knotted his fingers in his brother’s hair as they kissed, nipping his lower lip as Lucifer drew away cloth and laid his long fingers on Michael’s skin. 

“What’s got you so eager, little sun?” Michael murmured, torso bare as he drew away to look at Lucifer’s bright blue eyes, dilating in arousal and need, hair mussed from flying and fingers flowing through it. 

Lucifer gave a breathless laugh and leaned in for another kiss. “I want to ride you. I’ve been hard all day thinking about it and thank Father that I’m smart enough not to let slick loose, I’m so wet for you Alpha.” 

Michael gave a shiver at his Omega’s words and his eyes darkened as his arousal grew. “Wanna get knotted while you’re on top of your general and your Alpha?” he purred. 

“Father,  _ yes, _ ” Lucifer breathed before no more coherent words were passed between them for hours.

_ If Morning's echoes say we sinned _

_ Well it was what I wanted now _

Lucifer’s porcelain skin and dusty rose wings shone in the dim light shining through the cave, and he yawned as he stretched languidly in their bed. He looked up at his brother, the image of debauchery, and he smiled up at his Alpha. 

Michael smiled tenderly down at his Omega, ecstatic that he was still in bed. “You’re going to be late,” he murmured. “The dawn moves with or without you, little sun.”

“I know, Michael,” Lucifer replied, leaning up for a warm kiss with his mate. “I wanted to spend more time with you.”

Michael smiled and kissed his Omega sweetly, sighing at the feel of warm skin. “Are you ill, brother? Perhaps you should take the day off.” 

“Only in winters do I have days off,” Lucifer teased softly. He slowly withdrew and began getting dressed, stretching and showing off his body. It was a bit plumper than usual, a sign a heat might be coming on, and Michael groaned at the thought of his brother in heat. 

Lucifer cast a look back at Michael that shone through amusement. “Later, Mikey, it’s coming,” he teased. 

“Oh good,” Michael groaned. “A week to ravage you as I please.” 

Lucifer laughed happily, his robe draped just right and he swept over to his brother. “I’ll be careful,” he murmured. “You take care of yourself, my General.” 

“Of course, little sun,” Michael smiled, kissing his Omega’s sweet lips. “Go.” 

Giving a two finger mock salute, Lucifer dove backwards out of the cave and flew away. 

Maybe this was a sin, to be joined so carnally with his brother, but Michael couldn’t bring himself to care. Lucifer was happy, elated, and most important of all, safe from other predatory Alphas.

_ And if we're victims of the Night _

_ I won't be blinded by the light _

There were never any whispers of rumors circulating about how close Lucifer and Michael were. They expected the two oldest angels to be close- after all, it was only natural. 

Michael doesn’t even remember falling for his little brother like he did, he just knew that one day, shortly after he presented as the first ever Alpha, he woke up and found himself staring at Lucifer’s naked body as the younger archangel prepared for his lessons before thinking  _ fuck, I love him.  _

Luckily for him, Lucifer felt the same way. 

As Lucifer grew older, grew into his gangly body and presented as the first Omega in existence, Michael fell harder and harder for his brother until that fateful night when Lucifer crawled into Michael’s bed and pressed up against him, nude, cock against cock and whispered, “Alpha, I need you.” 

Only then did Michael smell the heat rolling off of his brother in waves, and as his hands traveled down his back Lucifer arched into his touch, down right moaning when Michael dipped his fingers between the cleft of Lucifer’s ass, the Omega whined as the Alpha’s fingers touched his virgin hole and felt slick gush over his fingers. 

“I’ve got you, little Omega,” Michael whispered, pressing his brother into the sheets. 

The next morning, light streamed in on their naked, sweaty, slick covered forms, Lucifer noisily sleeping away in the crook of Michael’s neck, and as Michael watched the sun rise on its own accord, he didn’t feel like he committed a crime or a sin, not when Lucifer’s eyes blinked open, clear in love and yet hazy in heat, his new mating mark- the first of its kind- staring at him, raw and red and the Viceroy of Heaven growled low in his throat before pressing his pliant Bringer of Light into the sheets once again, intent of claiming this beautiful creature once more. 

_ Just call me Angel of the Morning _

_ Angel, just touch my cheek _

_ Before you leave me, oh Baby _

_ Just call me Angel of the Morning _

_ Then slowly turn away  _

_ I won’t beg you to stay with me _

All of that was gone now, though. The only thing to keep Michael company as he railed against the bars of the Cage, alone for the first time in millennia, was the thoughts and memories of his time in Heaven with the one thing in creation that he loved above all else, above his Father even. 

In Stull Cemetery, despite Sam Winchester being an Alpha, the mating mark of Lucifer shone underneath the flannel he always wore, marking him as an Omega for a time, and he felt Adam’s Beta body stirring, intent on claiming the gorgeous Omega once more. 

But once they were in the Cage, and Sam Winchester separated from Lucifer, Lucifer wanted nothing to do with him. The mating mark was closing, closing in on itself. That was bound to happen, Michael surmised, after eons of separation and heats gone by without his mate to soothe them. They would’ve been more intense in the Cage. . .

Not that he could’ve done anything in Adam’s body. The soul that once inhabited it was dead, but it was a lot harder to shift Beta’s bodies into the presentation of the angel- or archangel- using them. It would take a couple centuries for Adam’s body to adjust to knots and the like, meaning Lucifer would’ve suffered more heats in silence. 

Not that it mattered. Lucifer found a new Alpha. 

Sam Winchester.

Lucifer found solace in Sam Winchester’s arms, and so while Michael changed and watched and tried to escape, first Sam’s body, then just his soul, brought comfort to Lucifer during his heats and protected the Omega from the many times Michael’s Alpha rage came forth in Adam’s body and lunged to claim what was rightfully his. 

“Mates don’t abandon each other on mild  _ disagreements, _ ” Sam snarled one time after flinging Michael across the Cage. Sure, Michael maybe an archangel, but he was weakened with trying to change his body from Beta to Alpha. And while he may have Alpha rage, Adam’s body was still very much a Beta, and therefore no match for full Alpha Sam. 

Michael failed to see how wanting to destroy the world to get rid of one species was a “mild disagreement” but he understood where Sam was coming from. Even without being in a world of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, angels mate for life. As Lucifer’s mate, he should’ve fallen from Grace with him. 

But he didn’t. 

He turned his back on his brother, and his mate. 

His angel. 

Michael cowered in the corner as Sam turned to the Omega, and the Alpha snuggled into him. Lucifer was happy with this arrangement and the two of them curled up like kittens, Lucifer’s pink wings covering them both as they prepared to rest. 

There was a new mating mark there, and Michael wanted it  _ off.  _

_ Yeah Baby _

_ Just call me Angel of the Morning _

_ Angel, just touch my cheek _

_ Before you leave me, oh Baby _

When Sam left the Cage, soul and all, Michael figured that his now Alpha body would be enough to appeal Lucifer back, to convince him to return to his original mate, but Lucifer would have none of it. 

His Omega only wanted his new Alpha, and every heat, it wasn’t Michael’s name that was tumbling from his lips as he rolled around in agony. 

It was Sam’s. 

_ Just call me Angel of the Morning _

_ Angel, just touch my cheek  _

_ Before you leave me, darling _

Now, Michael was alone. Lucifer was free, free to be with his new Alpha, free to roam the Earth, and Michael was just. . . stuck, here, inside the Cage meant for the Devil and not for the General of Heaven’s Armies. 

He had gone insane. Grief, longing, desire, and abandonment tore at his mind and body, and as he took his knot in hand to try to finish himself off, tears streaming down his cheeks, he sang softly, a song Lucifer used to sing whenever Michael was feeling extra clingy in the morning and reluctant to let his Herald of the Dawn leave.

_ “Just call me Angel of the Morning _

_ Angel, just touch my cheek  _

_ Before you leave me darling. . .” _

He couldn’t even find solace in knowing that his mate and his child had been reunited. . . 

He just hoped his Angel of Thursday was happy with his Angel of the Morning and the Boy With the Demon Blood. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
